masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Combat Examples/Stoning Touch vs Gaze
A unit of is facing off a in a (+2 to all stats for both units). Since neither has a Ranged Attack, they have to duke it out in combat. Both can attack the other, and who initiates the engagement has no impact on the outcome. The 's Stoning Gaze goes first, as it always happens before mutual in the sequence. :This is an ordinary Gaze Attack, which means it is performed as an "added effect" to an otherwise hidden short-range attack that matches the Realm of the Special Attack itself. Because it is enhanced by the , it has an Attack Strength of . The rolls 3, 4, and 9 which, counting in its universal , means it registers 2 "raw" points of . have a natural score of , which is also boosted to because of the Node. They make their Defense Roll, and get 2, 5, 6, 6, and 9. There are no modifiers in play, so only one of these rolls is "successful", blocking , and leaving the other slated to be delivered. :Before that however, the Gaze effect takes place. It has an innate modifier of , but again the Node Aura grants , bringing the ' score to a total of against the attack. Since Gaze Attacks require as many checks as the target unit has remaining, the have to make 4. The dice come up as 2, 3, 6, and 9. That's three successes and one failure, meaning that the attack will deal one 's worth of in . In this case, this is , as this attribute is not enhanced by the Node. :This concludes the Gaze Attack, and the short-range attack phase also ends with it. The take a total of + = , which is now applied. They lose one , leaving them with for the rest of the sequence. The extra "top figure damage" does not have any effect on their performance. :Continuing to the actual phase, the has a modified Attack Strength of . Rolling a fairly average series, it scores 7 "successful hits". The roll better than last time though, and with their 1, 3, 3, 6, and 10, manage to block . However, the remaining is still above their per value, so the computer records for delivery, and makes another Defense Roll against the remaining . This time, the beasts roll 2, 3, 4, 7, and 8. Although this is enough to block , it unfortunately can not affect already slated for delivery. That is, it blocks only the remaining , with one success becoming effectively wasted. Thus, the total that the will take is . :Before that can happen though, they also get to strike this time. With their remaining , they perform 3 attacks at an enhanced each, against the 's also boosted . Unlucky for them, even with their , only one of them manages to get through, with left after the 's Defense Roll. Despite this however, all three of them also get to execute their Stoning Touch. It is not required for their conventional attack to do for this to happen, it simply has to be capable of doing so (i.e. must have an Attack Strength of at least 1). :The has a natural , enhanced to by the Node. However, the impose a penalty of on their Touch Attack, bringing this down to . The has to make 3 saves, one against each attacking 's Stoning Touch. It rolls a rather unlucky 6, 8, and 9, meaning it fails two out of the three rolls. Since it has per , this means it will suffer a whopping . :As all attacks are now resolved, can be applied to both units. The suffer , and lose one more . They emerge from the battle with a total of Damage Points, out of which the unit statistics window will show 1. The , on the other hand, is completely annihilated, as it takes a total of versus its of . :It may also be worth noting that a simple spell could have helped the avoid more than half of the they took. It would have made them immune to the Gaze effect entirely by raising their to , while also providing an extra against the hidden Conventional Damage component.The same spell cast on the would still only have resulted in , meaning that over the course of multiple engagements with multiple enemy , it would still have had a fair chance of being slain.